Hatched
by Princess Shania
Summary: Sequel to 'The Lady and The Egg'. Private sets out to uncover his past. Involves hilarity,some Dorwalski and the re-occurence of a certain OC... Rated T just in case, but it'll be mainly suitable for all.Reviews are my sunlight, please don't make me live in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Skipper watched the chick out of the corner of his eye. Of course, it being seven years after Shelley's death, the chick was now not a chick. Rico was teaching him to wrestle again. It was adorable, Private was pushing at Rico with all his strength,trying to defeat him, and the other penguin stood like a heavy boulder.

Eventually, Private gave up.

"You're too heavy." He told Rico. Rico's beak dropped in shock.

"Nuh-uh! 'Ou too 'i'le."

"I'm not!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Skipper!" Both of them protested.

"This is your problem."

"I'm not little am I?" Private quizzed him. He only came up to Skipper's waist. Kowalski looked like a giant next to him.

"Not too little to wrestle."

"See?...Wait, I meant..."

"You'll grow one day."

"When?"

"A couple of years."

Private sighed.

"It's not fun being tall, I think you'll find." Kowalski said, emerging from his lab. He absent-mindedly patted Private's head and began rootling in one of the drawers of the cutlery chest for something. While he searched for whatever he wanted, he kept talking to Private.

"My father..." This earned a grunt of diapproval from Skipper who despised Kowalski's father with a passion. Private had only met him once. Rico had thrown a spoon at him and they hadn't heard from him since. Although Skipper had denied it and bellowed at Rico, Private had seen a look of delight when the bowl of it had knocked into Sr's eye.

"...used to put bricks on my head to make me shrink. And if one of them fell off..." Kowalski didn't finish his sentence.

Private looked quizzically at Skipper.

"Oh, we won't do that!"

"No, no,no. It doesn't work."

Private looked at Kowalski in horror. The scientist didn't see as he was still hunting for something and Rico took the opportunity to attack Private in his moment of non-suspicion.

As they rolled around and Kowalksi suddenly jerked upright with a box of matches, Skipper sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he felt like the only sane penguin in existence.

**Hey, people! It's me, I'm back! The weirdest,wackiest Princess here is back in business! I promised you a sequel and now you have it! I hope you enjoy it as much as The Lady and The Egg!**


	2. Revelations

Later on that day after Rico had stopped engaging him in wrestling, Private gazed dreamily out of the port window. He was wondering if he had any brothers. He wondered if they liked wrestling. He wondered about his mother.

They hadn't told him very much about her. All he knew was her name, that he had her eyes and that she was a good swimmer. He'd never dared, for some reason, to ask what happened to her or to ask about his father. Skipper didn't care much for any of their fathers, given that Kowalski's wasn't very pleasant, Rico's had just left him before he died and Private assumed that his father was an enemy of Skipper's. But that puzzled him.

Why would Skipper care for him if he didn't like his father?

The more he thought about it the more determined he became to find out about his father. He glanced briefly at the other 3 penguins, analyising who would be best to ask.

Rico? No, talking about fathers was a sore point in general.  
Kowalski? Hmmm...Probably not a good idea either. He would answer, but he would get the _look _in his eye.  
Skipper? Not a wise desicion.

Oh, dear. There was no one he could ask. Except...

He carefully climbed up the wrungs of the ladder, trying not to gain attention. If there was one person who could answer his question, he was sure it was Doris.

She was a pretty, slender bottlenose dolphin. She had beautiful big blue-green eyes and wore a peach coloured hibiscus flower on the sde of her head. No wonder Kowalksi was so madly in love with her. She swam over to him, when she saw him and propped herself up on her flippers on the side of her tank to speak to him.

"Hello, Private." That was another great thing about Doris. She was constantly cheerful and very sweet.

"Hello, Doris."

"What's wrong?"

"Did you ever meet my father?"

"Um..." Something like worry flickered in her eyes.

"You have! Was he in the zoo?"

"Oh, Private..."

"Doris, _please_.."

"OK. My father and yours knew each other."

"Really?"

"Yes. They were such good friends and then..."

"What happened?"

"He...I'm so sorry."

"Is he dead?"

Doris began sniffling.

"Oh." He looked crestfallen. Doris got her breath back and looked at him.

"I think it would've made Sam so happy if you followed in his footsteps."

**Oh, my God! What's gonna happen? What does Doris mean? Does Kowalski know the love fo his life is the daughter of his enemy? WHAT IS DORIS THE DOLPHIN UP TO?! Tune in one day to find out.**

**And once again, thanks for the reviews. Love you guys.**


	3. Dare I ask?

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if the others ever told you about the person he worked for."

"Who?"

"His name's..."

Whatever his father's boss's name was, Private never found out for at that particular moment, Kowalski started calling his name. He looked at Doris apologetically and began to leave her exhibit.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Doris whispered to him.

"OK. Thanks. Goodnight, Doris." Private whispered back.

She smiled and waved, (AN:/ Jeez, not another pun. What's wrong with me?) silently cursing that she hadn't managed to tell him more about their fathers. Still, Daddy would be happy to hear about how close she'd gotten. She pulled her flower off her head and whispered into it.

"Daddy it's me, Doris."

"Hello, angel. Good news?"

"Tomorrow I'll try and reel him in more. I only managed to tell him about how Sam would want him to follow his footsteps."

"You're doing fine, my little starfish."

"Thanks."

"Dear, you don't sound very happy. What's wrong?"

"I just don't like the idea of hurting anyone."

"Sweetheart, they started it."

"I know, it's just...Kowalski and Private both trust me. I don't want to betray their trust."

"Private trusts anything, you know that, and Kowalski...well, he more than trusts you."

"I know. Wait, what? You're spying on me!"

"I'm just trying to look after my favourite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter." Doris answered huffily.

"I'm sorry, my mermaid."

"It's alright. But the moment I'm out of here..."

"No more spying, I promise."

"Good. Goodnight, Daddy."

"Night-night, angelfish."

After her father had gone, she cuddled the flower. He was the only one she had. Her mother had died after getting caught in a fishing net. She adored her father and he adored her. But she wanted a mother desperately. Her thoughts turned to Private. He had no mother either, but he had no father to look after him. He soon would though. She wondered why the other penguins hadn't introduced Private to Sam's brother Nigel. They surely knew him as Nigel was a military man too. Or so, Sam had told her. Sam had run from the leopard seals and managed to escape the zoo seconds before the bomb exploded. He had nearly died. He had scars and burns all over his body which caused even Daddy to wince when he looked at him.

She was being silly. She owed her father. She owed him success he could've had years ago if it wasn't for her. With this thought in mind, she lay on the cool blue of the water's surface and drifted off to sleep.

"And where have you been?" Skipper asked Private. He didn't look happy. He wasn't. He strongly disliked it whenever one of them went AWOL. Especially if his back had been turned.

"I was talking with Doris." It was true.

"Oh, great." Kowalski said. " Seven years old and stealing women. Rico, I blame you."

Rico, who had been glaring at Private moments ago for the worry he'd caused, jerked his head to look at his taller friend. "Huh?!"

"I didn't teach him, Skipper didn't teach him, he didn't teach him. I wonder who could've?"

"Ma' you'e bei' dum'."

"Impossible. I've never been dumb in my life and I'm not starting now."

Rico looked so offended and shocked by Kowalski's accusation that Private started giggling. It took 11.5 seconds of Skipper's laugh-and-you-will-die look to stop.

"I'm sorry." Private told him as seriously as he could. It didn't last long. Rico was still wearing the look and sobs of laughter were shaking the smaller penguin's body.

"Rico!" Skipper barked.

"Yuh?"

"Quit looking so shocked! He's got a point and you know it."

Rico started looking sulky. Skipper started looking exasperated. Shaking his head, he turned to his youngest recruit.

"Don't do that again. Aside from giving these two nervous breakdowns-"

"That's not true!" Kowalski protested

"-It was unauthorised. My old skipper..."

"Bi' Da'y?" Rico asked

"His name is not Big Daddy!"

"That's not what you told us." Kowalski pointed out.

"My old skipper didn't care what we did. If we got injured, we were left to our own devices what we did. I am not like that."

"Were you worried?"

"Discussion closed. Don't do it again."

Later on, Private wondered and wondered all the more about 'Sam'. Maybe both his parents had been really good friends with the team. He wondered what had happened to Sam. Perhaps it was so awful that they couldn't talk about it. Or wouldn't. The more he thought about it, the more confused and worried he became. As he absent-mindedly watched Rico pounce on Kowalski to remind him how displeased he was, he decided he had to ask.

**Will Private really ask them? What will they answer? Will Kowalski survive being attacked by Rico? Keep reading to find out!**

**Once again,thanks for the reviews. I send you air hugs and cyber-cookies. xx xx xx xx**


	4. Pillow Fight!

"Alright,boys. Stop killing each other." Skipper said to Kowalski and Rico. They paused glared at each other,but obeyed their leader. Skipper frowned, noticing their angry looks towards each toher.

"You're not really angry."

"We are."

"'e ah."

"My skipper would never have stood for it. Whenever we argued, or even just looked annoyed with each other he cracked our heads together."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, make up before I do the same."

"I'm sorry I offended you with my 'accusation'." Kowalski told Rico.

"I so'y I ba'ered 'ou."

"Thank you." Skipper said, hoping that this would be the last of it. Teams had to get on to get things done.

A little while later, Kowalski went to his lab. Not long after that, the new lemurs started playing their music. Rico snatched up a screwdriver and headed towards the exit, looking annoyed. This was the eighth time the God-awful music had assaulted their ears. Skipper stopped him, tugged the screwdriver out of his flippers and said he'd go himself to avoid any deaths.

Private had just been about to nod off, when the blast of the lemur's stereo had came. He suddenly remembered what he'd wanted to ask. He jumped out of his bunk and padded over to Rico who was taking advantage of Skipper's absence and playing the 'Flipper Game' at the table.

"Rico?"

"Uh huh?" Rico answered,laying his screwdriver on the surface. It took all of a second for Private to change his mind. He just couldn't ask.

"Umm..."

"'o on." Rico urged.

"Uhh..." Oh dear. What should he say?

"Where do chicks come from?"

"Aww...'ou do' ne'd 'o 'ow."

"Why not?"

"'oo Li'le."

"_Rico!_"

"Oh...as' 'Walski."

"Fine. If you're too _scared _to..."

Rico grabbed a pillow from his bunk and started hitting Private with it. Picking up a pillow, the younger penguin retaliated. Kowalski came out of his lab to investigate and the pillows exploded. Kowalski looked at the stuffing, the ruined pillow cases and then his comrades. Finally he said,

"Skipper's going to kill you."

**Is Kowalski right? Will Private ever pluck up the courage to ask? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?! Keep reading to find out and thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Question,questions,questions

"'A'e i' we 'ide, e'll furgi' us."Rico suggested.

"He wouldn't and you know it."Kowalski said.

"He did for you.." Private began.

"Once. ONCE that happened. Please let me forget it."

"I was just saying."

"Keep mentioning it and I'll..."

Whatever Kowalski would do, Private never found out,for they all heard their leader's footsteps. Both Private and Rico looked panic-stricken.

"Maybe he'll be in a good mood and kill us quickly so we don't suffer." Private whispered to Rico. Kowalski sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't really..."

"What in the name of...?"

"It was my fault,Skipper." Kowalski said to him. Skipper gave him a very sarcastic look.

"Yeah. And that ring-tail cat thing has a small ego."

"I sai' we shoul' hi'." Rico whispered to Private.

"What like Kowalski did?" Skipper asked.

"I will _quit_ if anybody mentions it again." Kowalski threatened.

"Alright. We won't mention it again."

"You said you wouldn't the day it happened. Since then you've all mentioned it 17 times. Each."

"I promise we won't mention it again."

"OK. I'm going back in there." And with that, he headed back to his lab.

"Oh, for the love of God," Skipper said, seeing how worried his two youngest looked. "Just shove it back in the case. And don't pillow fight so violently."

"How come you're not cross?"

"Because,Private, I had the privilege of witnessing Ringtail slip on a banana skin and land on his face. One of the funniest things I've ever seen."

It was later on that all hell broke loose.

It was a perfectly ordinary night. It was 10:30pm and they were all watching the TV. They weren't really paying much attention to the programme. Some teenage girl was yelling about something.

Rico was lolling aginst Skipper's side, nearly asleep, with his head on his leader's shoulder. Skipper was pretending he minded. Private had his head on Kowalski's head, like Rico. The only difference was, Kowalski had his flipper supporting Private so he didn't end up falling and hurting himself.

"You can't keep my father from me!" The girl on the TV screamed. It was then, Private asked.

"Guys," he murmured. "What happened to my father?"

**He asked! He asked! What's gonna happen next? REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE!**


	6. Belief

**"**Nothing!" Was the answer.

"Well,something must have happened to him." Private reasoned.

"He came to a very fitting end." Kowalski muttered.

"He died! That's not a good thing!"

"How do you know he died?" Skipper asked.

Not wanting Doris to get into trouble, Private answered. "He said so."

" ."

"How did he die?"

"..."

The other 3 looked at each other.

"Guys...?"

There was a long,awkward silence, during which Kowalski, Skipper looked helplessly at each other.

"Was he in the team too?"

"No!" Skipper said, forcefully.

"Then, how...?"

"We met your mother first. Then your father."

"We didn't know him for very long." Kowalsi added.

"Did you like him?"

There was another silence. Private understood what their silence was for now, though.

"What did he do?"

They looked at each other again and came to an agreement.

"He killed your mother."

It took 10 seconds for Private to register what had been said and 10 nanoseconds for him to respond.

"No. No, no, no,no,no. He didn't...he can't have..."

"Private..."

"I don't believe you. I won't believe you!"

"Calm down!"

"No! I won't and I'll _prove_ he didn't kill her!"

And he clambered through the exit before any of them could react.

"Maybe we should've broke it more gently." Kowalski said to Skipper. Skipper sighed.

"I' no' hi' fau'. He were'n there." Rico said.

"No. And how many of us would believe our fathers killed our mothers?" Skipper replied.

"I would." Kowalski answered.

"Yeah,well. We'll give him time to cool off. Rico can go and see if he's alright."

"Why Rico?"

"He's more likely to confide in him."

"Oh,yeah." The scientist replied. "Don't look so smug,Rico. You'll be the one getting pushed at and told to 'go away'."

"He _didn't_ kill her, did he?" Private asked Doris.

"Oh,no. Sam adored Shelley. He'd have died himself before allowing harm to her."

"What did happen to my mother?"

"She died in the explosion. There was a bomb."

"Why?"

"They were trying to kill your parents, so they could steal you."

"Who were?"

Her soft, blue-green eyes blinked at him.

"The Penguins of course."

**OH!OH!OH! What will Private do? Will he go nuts on Rico? Will he believe Doris? Will he join the Dark Side and have one of their delicious, evil cookies? Will my cliffhangers ever stop? (I think we all know the answer to that particular question, lol.) Read the next chapter to find out and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. Missing

"Dori'? Dori', you seen P'ivat'?"

The bottlenose opened an eye.

"No." She yawned. "Why?"

Rico looked at her. He knew when people were lying.

"You su'e?"

"Well...I thought he was meeting you guys."

"Dori', _whe'e di' 'ou s'e 'im_?"

"By the gates. He met a bird...a puffin..."

"A puffin?!" Kowalsi asked. "Oh,no. What if it's..."

"Hans." Skipper growled.

"I'm sorry. If I knew, I would've stopped him." Doris said, quietly.

"It's not your fault." Kowalski told her, comfortingly. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

They went towards the gates, probably to look for traces of Private. Doris felt guity. She didn't want to hurt the Penguins, they were nice, if a little psychotic.

"This isn't a puffin feather." Kowalski told them, holding up the fluffy object. " This belongs to a bigger bird. An albertross, most likely."

"Can you find where it's from?"

"Yes. Probably. Give me an hour."

After the scientist had disappeared into his lab, Skipper said to Rico,

"We should've lied."

"Nah. He'd 'av' foun' ou'. The' he 'eal'y w'u'd 'av' be'n ma'."

"You're right. And we did bring him up to be honest where honesty applies." Skipper looked at Rico. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." Skipper put his flippers around him and briefly hugged him. "Don't go beating yourself up. It's no more your fault than the baby otter's."

"Sh' sai' sh'd be ma' if 'ou ca'ed he' a ba'y aga'n."

"She's 10 years old. She's a baby compared to us. Besides, she's not here, is she?"

"I've got it." Kowalski said, coming out of his lab.

"I thought you said it'd take an hour."

"That's for scientists with low IQs. Anyway, that's not the point."

"OK. Where's it from?"

"That's...the bad news."

"What is it?"

"It's from..Antarctica." Kowalski said, slowly. Images swirled around Skipper's mind. _Manfredi and Johnson dying,the fear, the heat of the flames. _He'd sworn to never take his team back there. But then, he remembered his youngest. Private was theirs, not some oversized sea-bird's.

"Are you two alright with going back?"

"Yes, sir."

"Uh huh."

Both looked physically sick at the thought. But they couldn't leave Private any more than they could fly.

"Alright. Get some rest. We leave at dawn."

Skipper couldn't sleep. He was wondering what the albertross was doing with Private. _Monster trucks. Think monster trucks_.. It was no use. He got up, quietly to not wake his team if they were sleeping, to get some water. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned swiftly. He thought something was missing until he realised that his lieutenant wasn't there. He gave an inaudible sigh. Trust Kowalski to not confide his worries.

He went towards the exit's ladder, pausing to check on Rico who seemed to be sleeping lightly, and left to find Kowalski.

"I couldn't sleep." The scientist said, sensing his leader was behind him.

"I reason you're out here?"

"It's peaceful out can pretend there's nothing bad happening."

"And?"

"I'm not here to solely look at Doris while she's sleeping." Kowalski said quickly.

_'Oh,really.' _Thought Skipper_. 'He's a terrible liar at times.'_

"It's alright to be worried."

"I'm not leaving, sir."

"And it's fine to be scared."

"As long as you don't show it." Kowalsi smiled humourlessly. "I learnt that when I was younger than Private."

"What is it? Something's wrong."

"Sam loved Private. Remember? He was holding him, when he was an egg, and he was so affectionate. It's just not right. Private's father loved him and he died. We know what my father's like..."

"And he's still difference is, Kowalski, your father's not completely psychopathically evil. He's really unpleasant and a terrible father,but he didn't push your mother out of a window and then act all happy about it."

"I know."

"Oh,come here." He pulled Kowalski into what can only be described as the world's largest man-hug.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your father?" Skipper froze. Kowalski tensed, wishing he hadn't asked. Skipper forced himself to relax, realising Kowalski's worry.

"Blowhole happened."

**Blowhole happened. No wonder Skipper hates Blowie. The 'baby otter' is Marlene. I imagine her to be 3 years older than Private. Private's around 13 or 14, making Marlene 16 or 17. Yep, Sam loved Private. You already knew that if you read 'The Lady and the Egg.' Now, thanks for your reviews, I'm always happy as a very happy person when I get reviews. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME! Love from Shania.**


	8. Kiss And Don't Tell

"Kowalski,wait!"

Kowalski looked round at Doris's urgent voice. He'd just been about to go back inside,when he heard the dolphin.

"Is anything wrong?"

"I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"Hey, don't worry. It might be dangerous. It's better for you to stay."

"OK. Are you guys really going?"

"Yeah. We have to go, we can't leave Private at the mercy of some other bird."

"I know. I just don't want you or anyone to die or get hurt."

"It wouldn't be your fault." He accidentally (sure!) brushed his flipper against hers. The skin was soft and felt pleasant. She giggled.

"Your feathers tickle!"

"Sorry. You have really soft dermis."

"Dermis?"

"It's...soft..."

"Thanks. I always make time to moisturise."

"Every dolphin I've ever met likes to moisturise."

"How many dolphins have you met?"

"2. And that includes you."

"Who's the other dolphin?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know him..."

And then he looked in her eyes and saw the green in them. He suddenly saw the was like a smaller version of Blowhole. And suddenly she became Doris again. But it was too late. He knew whose child she was.

"You know him."

"Kowalski..."

"Oh, my...SKI-!"

He never got any further as Doris grabbed his beak.

"Don't tell anyone!"

"Mm a mmimmim!?"

"What? Oh." She let his beak go.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Daddy doesn't want me to get hurt with his work."

"Hmmm."

"Seriously. I'm his _only_ daughter. Only _child_. He wants me to keep safe."

"I guess I can believe that. Why can't I tell? Skipper..."

"Will kill me in my sleep and we both know it."

"He wouldn't kill you. He doesn't make a habit of it,you know."

"He won't let you see me."

"Would you mind that?" Kowalski asked.

She put her face close to his and whispered.. "Yes."

"Yeah. And the Abominable Snowman exi-"

Once again Doris stopped his flow of words, but this time, she kissed him.

"I can't not see you." She told him.

"I never knew you felt the same way."

"Of course I do."

"I love you."

She smiled warmly. Kowalski became lost in her eyes for a while before jerking out of it.

"Um...I, I'd better.."

"Goodnight." She said to him.

"Goodnight, Doris."

As she watched him drunkenly stagger away, she felt guiltier than ever. Now that she'd kissed him, he would be so hurt. But the kiss had been...nice. Was she falling for Kowalski after all?

**Hi, you guys! Chapter 9 will focus on Private. Hey, this is WAY longer than 'The Lady and the Egg,' chapter wise. That's not the point. .KISSED. ON THE LIPS! Well,beak. What do you think? REMEMBER TO REVIEW! And I love you guys who take a cople of minutes to read, I am always grateful. **

**Yeah, I think Blowhole has VERY VERY VERY DARK green eyes. But Doris has blue-GREEN eyes. So she's got Blowhole's eyes, slightly.**

**Love Shania**


	9. Meeting Doris's Daddy

"Where are we going?" Private asked the albertross.

"Don't worry. We're going to see your father's friend."

"Is he friendly?"

"Oh, yeah."

"What's his name?"

"He'll tell you."

"What's your name?"

"Little Nicky. Hey , kid, speaking of names, how come the other penguins never named you?"

"I do have a name."

"It's not very namey, is it?"

"They said I can name myself one day."

"Oh. Thought of any?"

"Not yet."

"You will one day. We're here."

They'd stopped outside a broken down aquarium. Little Nicky walked through a gap in the fence and Private followed him.

"Al-ber-tross."

"My name's Little Nicky."

A dolphin's head peered forward out of the shadows. He had a robotic eye which gleamed red.

"Hello,peng-you-in. And I know your name, Nicky. Does no one joke any more?"

"Oh. Oh! A joke!" Little Nicky started laughing. The dolphin stared at the albertross and said, very loudly, "Get back to work!" The albertross staggered past the dolphin. A door shut loudly and the laughing cut off immediately.

"Forgive Nicky. He's a little highly-strung."

"O-OK."

"My name's Dr . Blowhole ."

"My name's..."

"I know your name."

"Oh."

"I know your father."

"I thought he was..."

"He's..getting better. Did the peng-you-ins tell you about what happened?"

"They said my mother had died. They didn't mention my father."

"No. Well."

"He didn't kill my mother, did he?"

"Oh, no. He pushed her out of a window, yes, but he was trying to save her. The bomb was landed fine. By the time we found her..."

"Why was there a bomb?"

"Did Skipper ever mention my name?"

"No."

"He was trying to get rid of us."

"Oh, no. Skipper doesn't kill people."

"Well, he tried to kill us."

"I...I don't think he did. He wouldn't do that. None of them would."

"Do you want to meet Sam?"

"Who?"

"Your father."

" Oh. Yes, please."

"Be warned. He's...burned. Don't be frightened of him." Dr. Blowhole told him as they stopped outside a door. Private nodded and timidly knocked the door twice.

"Come in." A croaky voice answered. Private pushed the door open and entered.

"Father?"

**Ooh hoo hoo! Private's gonna meet Sam! I won't go too in detail about Sam's injuries, so if you're squeamish, you can read the next chapter without going "EWWW!" Once again, thank you for reading and I love you all. I can't shake off the feeling that I'm making Private seem disloyal, which he totally isn't. IF THERE'S ANYTHING UNGOOD AT ALL, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Love Shania**


	10. Fathers

Sam had red blisters covering his body. Feathers were growing back. He narrowed his eyes to try and see Private more clearly.

"Who is it?"

"My name's Private. I think you're my father."

"Come closer."

Private shuffled towards Sam. Sam's grey eyes looked at him and then widened.

"You have her eyes. My boy...come back to me..." He reached up and put his flipper on Private's shoulder. "I've missed you..."

Private threw himself at Sam. Sam gasped, whether it was from pain or surprise neither knew, and hugged him back.

"He wouldn't have flown back, not with a penguin to show the way to."Kowalski reasoned.

"OK. Albertrosses are sea birds. He would naturally be by the ocean."Skipper replied

"Whe'e i' 'e ne'est 'each?"Rico asked.

"4 miles west."Kowalski said.

"Then we head west."

About five minutes of walking in silence, Skipper sighed.

"What's wrong?"Kowalski asked.

"You."

"Sorry."

"No,it's just...you looked like that the very first day we and guilty looking."

"Te' us 'e sto'y, Ski'er."

"This is no time for..."

"PLEASE!" Rico begged. He gave him his very best puppy dog eyes and Skipper could no longer refuse.

"Oh, fine. It was my first time as a skipper. Big Daddy had told me to go and make my own team. So I went off to our school."

"And?"

"Kowalski, you were there."

"I know, I just have to play along."

Yes. So I went to _Pulchelles Flores _to find what could be called a team."

"A' 'ou fou'd 'Walski."

"Rico!" Kowalski protested.

"So'y."

"Yes, I found Kowalski. Actually I heard Sr bellowing his lungs out. So I went to investigate. He was being very unkind and told him..."

"Nobody's ever going to want you in a team!" Kowalski said, helpfully.

"Whereupon, I got mad. Even Big Daddy wasn't as harsh to say something like that."

"This is my favourite part." Kowalski told Rico.

"I said, 'I want him in my team'."

"You should've seen my father's face. He was speechless."

"I know. He never gave you a shot. Oh,well, you're mine now ."

" Hey, tell Rico's now."

"My blood pressure goes off the scale remembering that."

"Aw, Skipper, please! You told mine."

"Oh, alright.I was taking you,Manfredi and Johnson to visit Big Daddy. His orders not mine."

"Of course."

"So, we were in his office, he was talking to us, complaining about his new team,blah,blah,blah. And all of a sudden the fire alarms went off. So he started panicking and bellowing 'Abandon ship!'. And suddenly he went all quiet, and I knew he was going to explode. The other 3 didn't and when he yelled, they practically hit the ceiling, they jumped so violently."

"Oh, yeah. We were scared."

"He charged away like an angry bull and we followed him. He led us to the same lab I found Kowalski in. And there you were, with a box of matches in one hand and the charred remains of a huge bottle of some alcoholic subtance in front of you."

"Heheheh."

"He was roaring and waving his flippers. And all 3 of them turned to me and asked, 'Can we have him,Skipper?' Big Daddy was screaming something about 'Don't you look so happy, like you're so pleased with yourself! Why, I...' And then he stopped and said..."

"'Be m' g'es'.'"

"And they all marched you out of there. I didn't have a say in it at all. But hey, I'm fine with having a heart attack three times a month."

"Aw,'ea'ly?"

"Yes. What good's a team who doesn't scare ya?"

"I don't scare you."

"You don't. Your inventions do."

Kowalski smiled at Skipper's comment.

"We will find him, won't we?"

"Of course we will." Skipper reached out and put his flippes around Kowalski and Rico, drawing them close to him. "I promise."

**So that's that. Sam found his long-lost son! I feel zingly inside. It was pretty heartwarming writing this and hopefully for you, it'll be heartwarming to read. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME AS ARE REVIEWS. I know Rico and Kowalski's backstories are random, but I had to put them in somewhere.**

**Love Shania**


	11. Family

"Sam?" A female penguin stood in the door. She had huge dark brown eyes,a low American accent and for some reason,Private thought he recognised her, but he didn't know where.

"Kali ,Blowhole did it! he found my boy for me!"

Kali smiled, but the expression did not reach her eyes. Private started to fear her a little bit, but he smiled back and said 'hello'.

"It's nice to meet you,darling." Kali said. "Sam, wants to see you if it's alright."

"As long as it's not too long. My son and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"It won't be long." She beckoned Private with her flipper. "Come on, I'll show you around."

They left and as soon as they were out of earshot,Blowhole appeared in the doorway.

"Is there anything the matter?"

"The other peng-you-ins are looking for him."

"Dang!"

"One of them," Blowhole continued,"is your brother-in-law."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Kowalski?"

"Kari, do I have any sisters?"

"No."

"Brothers?"

"Not yet."

"Does Dad have any?"

"Yes. One brother. They're not in contact any more though."

"Do you have a sister?"

"Yes. Her name's Neoma."

"Do you have a brother?"

Kali stopped dead.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"No, it's 's just...he left us on our own. Our father was devastated."

"But this is terrible news!" Sam said, agitated. "Kali still loves Kowalski. She won't hurt him and she'll be so upset if I did."

"Don't panic. I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Your son does the hurting."

"How? He's probably been brainwashed into caring for them."

"Then," said Blowhole, "we'll make him see why he shouldn't care."

**It's more detailed on my Profile Page, but, yes, Kowalski has 2 sisters. From the same dad only. Kali is Sam's wife. And please, remember to review, my brothers and sisters. Love you!**


	12. Unexpected Thoughts

"You know there isn't a person at this table who hasn't got a child." Sam said

"I haven't." Kali and Private said simultaenously.

"No, I mean. The men here have children." Sam replied

"There are only two men." Kali pointed out.

"What's your dad like?" Private asked her.

"He's very sweet."

"Not about your brother he isn't."Sam said, sipping his water. Kali sniffed.

"Neither are you."

_'Kowalski's father doesn't like him.'_ Private thought to himself. He felt guilty thinking it, but then something suddenly came to him. Kali reminded him of Kowalski. They were both tall and thin and Kali looked intelligent and acted it too. Were they related?

"What about your mum?"

"She's nosy and batty."

"Oh, come on now." Sam laughed.

"It's sister's great though. My best friend."

"Alright. We're at the coast." Skipper said. The red sun gleamed like a ruby over the dark sapphire blue sea. The sunset was undeniably beautiful.

"Alright."Kowalski looked around. His mind drew a blank. He'd been thinking all the way. His brain felt tired. He could practically feel it throbbing with exhaustion.

"Guys!"

"Doris?"

"I want to help you."

She was on a Segway. She wasn't very good on it. She wobbled precariously at the slightest movement.

"Umm...what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping."

"OK. Don't slow us down."

"I won't." Doris replied,looking hurt.

"I didn't mean you." Skipper said, giving his second-in-command a brief, but meaningful look.

**I'm sorry I left you all for so long. I feel very ashamed. *hangs head* I have college and things are busy, but that's no excuse. I hope you guys find it in your hearts to forgive this author. Anyway, the chapter's short. Sorry, really I am, I got Writer's Block AGAIN. Anyway PLEASE GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEEEEASE.**

**Lots of love and hugs, Shania.**


	13. Truth

Private could hear a voice. A voice he recognised. His father and the other person were whispering fervently about something. He wondered if he dared to knock on the door.

"Kurai..."

_Kurai!_ What was Sr doing here?! Something was just knew it. The knowledge that something was hugely dodgy gave him the push to open the door.

"What's going on?"

"You know, you should knock before..."

"Dad! What's going on?"

"He's my father-in-law!"

"But...he's...I know 's my friends' dad. And he isn't very friendly either."

"Who isn't?"

"He isn't."

"I . Um..He's nice really..."

"You were arguing."

"How did you know?"

"I heard."

"Oh."

"We weren't arguing." Kurai said. "We were having..."

"..A heated discussion. That's what Kowalski says when he and Rico argue."

Kurai looked shocked at the idea of him and Kowalski having anything in common. Private suddenly thought of how horrified Kowalski would be if he knew he had anything in common with Kurai.

"That's not the point. What is going on?"

"When we've had our 'discussion' I'll tell you." Sam said.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now run along."

As the door clicked shut and Private's footsteps faded away, Sam said, " I have nothing against it, but I can't believe you want to kill off your own son."

"You have no idea..."

Behind the door, Private gasped. No...he wasn't that evil, none of them were, surely? Would Kurai really murder his only son in cold blood? And was Sam really so bad as to do that? Private decided he couldn't stay there any more. He had to go back.

Sam didn't call him back after Kurai left. Private didn't care. He kept thinking back to it. He remembered what Kowalski said about it being a good thing that Sam had supposedly died. He thought then about his mother. What would she want? He looked out the window. The stars were twinkling and the sea lapped against the sand. Then, suddenly, he heard a voice. A warm, kindly voice with a distinctly British accent. A woman.

_"You know what you have to do."_

_'Who are you?'_

_"You know me."_

_'Mother?'_

_"Yes. I'm always here for you. And we both know what must happen."_

_'I should never have left them.'_

_"Don't think of the past. Think of now. You can do this, my son. You know you can."_

_'I love you. I wish you were alive.'_

_"I am alive. My spirit lives on. Bodies are houses for the soul. Be brave. Be strong."_

_'I'll try.'_

_"Good boy."_

_'Mother? Did Dad really kill you?'_

_"Yes. But what's done is done. Do what you must. And remember, that there is always good in this world and that goodness outshines the that."_

_'I will. I promise. I'll make you proud.'_

**I wonder what Skipper would say if he read this chapter. He might call it mushy or he might say it's beautiful and start howling. I may never know. Anyway, things are going to get exciting. There's going to be a fight, the chapter after this. Man, this was so bittersweet. Oh, yeah, Sr is a nickname for Kurai. Kurai is Kowalski's dad if you didn't already know. Chapters, like the nights here, are getting longer. I hope you liked it and REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.**_  
_

**Love Shania**


	14. Lost and Found

Private crept along to the surveillance room. Somehow he just knew he needed to. He tensed up when he was near his father's room. Sam had pretty good hearing. Carefully he opened the door and tiptoed inside. Luckily for the little penguin, no one was there except the cameras.

He gazed at the screens and then narrowed his eyes when he saw a movement. It was Doris, but wait, Rico! What was Rico doing there? And the others too. Then, he saw a low glimmering. With a jolt of fear, he realized it was a proximity laser. And the guys were heading straight for it.

Doris stopped suddenly. She just couldn't do it. This was _wrong._

"What's the matter?" Kowalski asked her.

"I'm..sorry." She whispered.

"What for?" Skipper quizzed.

"GO BACK! GUYS, GO BACK!"

"Private?"

Somehow, he'd discovered a microphone and used it to his advantage.

"IT'S A TRAP! GO BA-!"

"What in the name of..." Sam muttered. He hobbled over to the door, and before he could open it, it flung open. Blowhole stared down at him, a cold smile at his lips.

"Your son has done us a huge favour."

Understanding appeared in Sam's grey eyes. "The commandos."

"Doris?" Skipper said.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"Is this what you were apologising for?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh, in that case, apology not accepted!"

"A trap?" Kowalski asked her.

"I'm...I'm sorry!"

"Why?"

Her large blue-green eyes looked at him sadly.

"You know why."

"Come on, guys! We'll get the Private and then get out of here." Skipper told them. But Kowalski wasn't finished with Doris.

"I would never do this! Don't tell me I know why!"

"You're telling me.."

And so began a loud and angry argument.

"'Uys!" Rico yelled.

"WHAT?" They screamed back.

"Fin'ish you' a'gumen' so'e o'er 'ime. 'E've go' a ki' to fin'."

"Fine!" Kowalski muttered.

Doris's eyes glittered with fury as she watched them run in the direction of Private's voice. Then she sighed. Kowalski had been telling the truth. He would never do this. She was scum.

"Thank you very much." Blowhole said silkily.

"I didn't do it for you." Private answered.

"Why would you help them?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"Why wouldn't I? They're good. Unlike you."

"What?"

"You did kill her didn't you?"

"It was an accident."

"It was a _murder_!"

"It was lucky for me." Kali said. She slowly rubbed her flippers on Sam's shoulders. It made Private's skin crawl.

"What do you want with my friends?"

"Oh,we'll just kill them." Blowhole answered.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"What's wrong with you?!" Private yelled. "Kowalski's your son," he told Kurai. "Skipper was your husband once.." He told Kali.

"WHAT?" Sam roared.

"And Rico's... Well I like Rico."

"You were married to that flat-headed, obsessive,paranoia ridden, son of a..."

"If you want more children, you'll not finish that sentence!"

"Skipper!"

***GASP!* They found Private! Hooray! But what's going to happen next? I don't know, but there's gonna be a fight. DO NOT MISS IT AND REVIEWS AND ****CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE V****ERY WELCOME!**


	15. Game Over

"Well! This is an unpleasant surprise." Kali muttered darkly. Her brown eyes flicked over them.

"Oh, Kali," Sam said affectionately. "Do be polite."

"This is no time for niceties!" She replied. Her slim beak curved into a smile as she saw her brother. "Kowalski, when was the last time we saw each other?"

"Seventeen years. Give or take a couple of months."

"Oh, yeah. You disowned me!"

"You did it first!"

"No, Father did!"

"How's Neoma been?"

He'd evidently hit a nerve. Kali glared crossly and replied "Just fine. She has a whole _brood_ of chicks, and _he_ won't have any more than one. Which he's already had!"

"Shouldn't have given up our egg for adoption then, should you?" Skipper told her.

"OK. You know what? I refuse to sink to your levels. The arguing stops here." Kali huffed.

"What's going on here?" Kurai's voice quizzed. Kowalski moved towards Skipper as if looking for protection. If he was a human, he'd be the same colour as the purest snow.

Kurai looked them all up and down, looking uninterested.

"It's you, is it? Well, this is an unpleasant surprise."

"We've already heard it from Kali." Skipper responded.

"I see. How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Doris's kissing."

"It was nice, actually."

"'Ou an' 'Ori' kis'd?"

"Yeah..."

"At least somebody's getting some action." Sam said.

"How do you know Doris?" Skipper asked him.

"I'm his daughter!"

"What?!"

"Huh?!"

Skipper looked at Kowalski.

"Did you know?"

"Yes. I did."

"Oh, it isn't his fault. For once. She managed to convince him that she was harmless. And her lips on his beak might have helped..."

"Kali, I don't like punching girls, but if you don't shut it, I'll punch you so hard your skull will bleed."

"Don't hit my wife!"

"At least I didn't murder mine!"

"Hey, do you realise you've both married the same person?" Kurai asked.

"Don't remind me." Sam said

"Still she's with him now. And they deserve each other. He kills his wives, she hasn't a maternal or a remorseful bone in her body."

"How do you know that you were ready to be a dad?" Kali cried.

"Because a key part of parenting is care. Leading is a caring job!"

"Big Daddy! You told me..."

"He did care. Despite his faults, and there were many, he did care."

"Yeah, well...where's my stepson?"

"Wherever Rico took him."

While Kali and Skipper had been arguing, Rico had managed to get Private out with no one noticing.

"How dare you! That's kidnap!" Sam snapped.

"I'm not worried. Big Daddy'll sort it out. See you later, Sam..."

Kali's left eyelid was twitching. She so wanted a child and to have her last hope snatched away was too much. Something snapped. She leapt forward.. and began attacking her brother.

"I HATE YOU! IF YOU HADN'T GONE OFF-!"

"Hey! Get off him, you..." Doris was having none of it. She was pretty upset by it. She dropped off her Segway and began lashing out at the angry female penguin. However, Kowalski could defend himself. He wrestled Kali off and held her at arms length. She was older and weaker than he was, and he knew it.

"Do you know why Father hates you? Cos you're like your stupid, cowardly mother! Yes, and she ran off before you were hatched! Nobody wants you, especially not Doris!"

"My mother did what she did to survive. Father terrified her. And she didn't want a chick. And as for Doris...well. I know she doesn't want me. Although the kiss was nice."

"Why are you so disloyal to our father?"

"Why are you so narrow-minded?!"

"I am not!"

"You're just parroting his beliefs! It's like you haven't a mind of your own."

"At least I have a family of my own! Skipper's not even here for you."

"That's fine. This is a family matter. And he doesn't count this family as his anymore."

"And you do?"

"Kali, I didn't force you to give up your chick. I didn't even know until after you told Skipper what you'd done."

"And you said I was evil."

"That you are."

Kali stared at him and then she noticed a jagged spike from where the wall was broken. A surge of hatred bubbled inside her unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She summoned up all her strength and lunged at Kowalski again. But he moved and gazed in horror as his oldest sister hurtled towards the spike.

"Rico?" Skipper whispered

"Yuh?" The mohawked penguin replied, popping his head around a corner suddenly.

"Oh! Don't do that!"

"Where's 'Walski?"

"Sorting out family issues with Kali. Where's Private?"

"I'm here, Skipper."

"Oh, thank God!" He pulled the other penguin into a death grip. He almost sighed with relief when Private's flippers clung back. He was alright. He still liked hugs.

"AHHH! KALI!"

"Oh, what's she done now?" Skipper wondered aloud.

"What did you do?!" Kurai bellowed.

"I..I did nothing!"

"You moved!"

" I didn't know...the thing and it...oh,Kali!"

He (knelt?) by his sister, who had her flippers clamped over the wound on her chest.

"Will I die?"

"I don't know. Oh, Kali."

"Think I'll see my mommy?"

"I hope you will. Kali, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him. She saw how sad and scared he was. She removed a flipper from her chest, careful not to show the wound, and cupped his face.

"No. I've done so many bad things. I'm sorry. You're the best brother a girl could have. I just wish I saw that before. Please, tell them I'm sorry." A tear escaped from her right eye. Kowalski flicked it away with the tip of his flipper.

"I love you,Kali. I love you so."

Kali blinked slowly up at him. She gave a weak smile.

"It'll be OK." She whispered. Her flipper fell and didn't rise again. She was gone.

**Not quite the epic battle we had in mind. And it wasn't very good writing What can I say? I can't write very good violence. Sorry. It's just, this is a cartoon about cute, cuddly,awesome penguins and I adore them and can't stand the idea of them hurting. REMEMBER REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE VERY WELCOME AND ALWAYS WILL BE.**

**Love Shania.**


	16. Ending

**Author's Note: This takes place after Sam's court hearing. Private and Rico aren't there because at seven, Private would probably be considered too young and Rico would probably be picked to babysit. This is the second, to last chapter.**

"That was he-"

Skipper cleared his throat, stopping Kowalski from continuing his sentence.

"Sorry. But it was."

"Yeah, I know. How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"I will be. I can't believe my father didn't show up."

"Yeah, well, he never did like formal, depressing affairs, did he?"

"Probably the reason he wasn't there the moment I hatched."

"Kowalski!"

"Just saying. Skipper?"

"Yeah?"

"What..what was.."

"You want to know about my old man?"

"If you're OK with it."

"My father worked for Blowhole."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was actually a bit like Sam, now I come to think of it. The thing is, he couldn't kill. He couldn't even kill an ant. And that was why he died."

"Because he didn't murder someone? That's crazy."

"That's Blowhole. Anyway, he was very accepting. I swear, the day I told him I wanted to go to Flos Military Academia, he was internally dying. But he said he was fine with it."

"Did you love him?"

"I worshipped him. He was my only parent. My mother died."

"Is it bad to hate your parents?"

"It's OK. I don't blame you. As a matter of fact, you're the last person to dislike Kurai."

"_Kurai_. I looked it up the other day. Do you know what it means?"

"No."

"'Dark'. Very literate." Kowalski said, sounding slightly bitter. His eyes creased in sudden worry. "I don't want to be like him."

"You're not and you know it."

"What if I end up like him? Both of them."

"You won't. You haven't learned how to act like your mother and you've learned not to act like your father. You'll be fine."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Go on and get some sleep,alright?"

"OK. Goodnight."

"'Night."

The moment Kowalski was back in HQ, Skipper walked towards some bushes by the zoo exit.

"What is it, Doris?"

"Kurai's dead."

"What? How?"

"Heart attack."

"Oh,_man_."

_'If Kowalski ever finds out..he'll probably kill himself.'_ Skipper thought.

"How do we tell Kowalski?" Doris asked.

"No,no, Doris! Kowalski must never know."

"But how...?"

"Look, Kurai could go for months without talking to him. Kowalski's used to it. He won't suspect a thing."

"That sucks."

"I know."

"I'm sorry about..."

"Forget it."

"OK. Goodbye."

"Bye."

When he got back inside the HQ, he walked over to the bunks. The guys were sleeping. They looked so peaceful. He wished that they all could have a normal, caring family to take their minds off all the bad stuff. _'Or were they', _he suddenly thought. _'A family together?'_

**Not quite the end, friends! As usual I thank you all for reading and I hope you like it. I'm planning on doing a fanfic as a midquel, you know? So it'll focus on them bringing up a child. That'll _definitely_ be funny. And probably longer. REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE VERY WELCOME AND ALWAYS WILL BE.**

**Lots of love from Shania.**


	17. Thank you!

Bml1997 ,Doctor-Hamato, SkipperPrivate,XxPenguinSoldierXx,Bri357, sweety kneul, gamer girl247, icewolf, Madagascar Girl and Guest who were all kind enough to review this.

Some of you were with me all through The Lady and The Egg. I will always be grateful. Always. You've encouraged me and always been honest and I'm very thankful for that.

Now, onto the 3rd installment! I'm gonna do it! It's gonna be fluffy as Doctor H called Chapter 16. (You were right there!) and...It's gonna have Dorwalski or Koris whichever you prefer to call it! And I hope you like it just as much, if not more than, TLATE and Hatched.

Thank you, I love all you awesome guys and I'll virtually see you again soon!

Love Shania


End file.
